5 Times The Gleeks Saved Blaine from a Homophobe
by Azara-Rayne18
Summary: ...and 1 Time he saved himself. My first fill for the glee angst meme on livejournal. Oneshot, Kurt/Blaine, Klaine,featuring most of the Glee Kids. Blaine, despite being confident and courageous, has no idea how to fight. Which is a problem at Mckinley.


5 Times The Glee Kids Protected Blaine from a Homophobe

1

His threatening of her star status aside, Rachel Berry felt a certain kinship with Blaine Anderson. He certainly had talent, as well as a true appreciation of the romantic appeal of the diva. Why else would he have fallen for her gay equivalent?

Not to mention that his sense of fashion was even worse than her own. No one dared criticize her sweaters on days when Mckinley bullies' slushies outnumbered the backup outfits Kurt carefully laid out in Blaine's locker each morning.

"Now, Blaine, if they slushy you a third time, I want you to change into this shirt with these jeans," Kurt carefully explained, picking up the items and holding them up for Blaine to memorize.

"Why can't I just wear that shirt?" Blaine asked, pointing. Kurt saw where his finger led and Rachel watched as he carefully avoided rolling his eyes.

"Blaine, you cannot wear violet and lavender in the same outfit," Kurt moaned, setting his carefully crafted masterpiece into Blaine's locker and shutting it, "You're lucky I'm here to dress you every day. Honestly…"

"I know I am," Blaine said, looking up at Kurt with adoration. Rachel thrilled internally when Blaine placed a chaste peck on Kurt's lips; her heart broke when they both nervously scanned the room for the expressions of disgust that always seemed to follow them around. Kurt pulled away from Blaine, smiling shyly, and walked to his next class.

Blaine got about two steps away before the slushy hit his face.

He took it reasonably well, reaching up to rub the mixture out of his eyes. But Karofsky, who seemed to have a personal grudge against Blaine, decided he wanted more. He ran back and, with an almighty shove, knocked Blaine, elbow first, against the nearest row of lockers. Blaine didn't resist, instantly sliding to the ground.

"Hey," Rachel shouted as Karofsky pulled his arm back to take another punch at Blaine, "Haven't you done enough?"

Karofsky stared at her through lidded eyes, before going back to the task at hand. Blaine had gotten enough slushy out of his eyes to see what was coming, but didn't do anything, just staring blankly at Karofsky's fist.

Until a tanned hand came and grabbed it.

"Back off, Karofsky," Puck growled. Karofsky jerked his hand back.

"Yeah, like you can do anything, Puckerman," Dave sneered, "You hit me, and you land back in juvie."

"That's only if anyone finds your body… Which they won't." Puck added his afterthought with pride, confident in his abilities. Karofsky gave him one look before stalking off, sending another venomous scowl at Blaine behind his back.

"Thank you, Noah," Rachel said, smiling at Puck. Noah nodded back with a grin of his own, and then he was gone, and her attention turned to Blaine.

The former Warbler rubbed at his injured elbow, wincing, "That's gonna bruise," He said jokingly, but Rachel caught the hint of pain behind his eyes.

"You want me to show you the best way to get slushy out of your hair?" Rachel asked tentatively. Blaine nodded, a little brightness coming back to his eyes.

"Just let me get my backup outfit?" Blaine asked. Rachel nodded and waited as he made his way back to his locker. Four minutes later, Blaine turned to her with a sheepish smile, "Do you remember which shirt Kurt wanted me to wear with these pants?"

2

For the first time in a long time, Quinn Fabray was content with her life. There was something about watching her mother make cookies that had always made Quinn feel that all was right with the world. Today was no exception.

Having a great boyfriend also helped, of course. Sam was nearly perfect in her eyes, even when he was being a nerd – secretly, especially when he was being a nerd – and watching him laughing and talking with Blaine like they'd known each other for years only reminded her of how adorable he was.

Well, in all fairness, Sam had known Blaine before any of the rest of them did. Quinn had been surprised to find that her boyfriend and Blaine had been roommates at his previous school, even more shocked that before he'd met Blaine, Sam had been homophobic. It just didn't jive that the boy who had instantly accepted Kurt for he was, had also taunted Blaine for being gay. But Sam claimed that Blaine had opened his eyes about real gay guys, and he certainly seemed accepting of Blaine now. She supposed Sam had changed since then. She'd certainly changed in the last few years. Quinn gently rubbed her stomach as she listened to the two boys catch up.

"I still can't believe you dyed your hair blonde," Blaine laughed, running his hand over the top of Sam's head, "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know, dude. I still can't believe you got rid of those awful glasses. I thought you were going to be buried in those things."

"My mom threw them out, insisted I get contacts. I thought they made me look like Harry Potter," Blaine pouted.

Sam probably would've said something about how Harry Potter was way cooler than Blaine could ever hope to be. But the door slammed open before he got the chance. Both boys jumped to their feet, startled.

"Daddy?" Quinn shrieked.

Mr. Fabray was indeed standing in the doorway. Even if he hadn't slammed it open, the smell of alcohol would have announced his presence. His face was slick, frightening, and dark with anger and booze. "Avery dumped me," He announced, his speech slurred, "Judy!" Mrs. Fabray gasped in surprise, but Quinn wasn't paying attention. Her father's eyes had locked on Sam. "Who are you?" When Sam didn't answer, he roared, "ANSWER ME, BOY!"

"S-Sam Evans," Sam stammered. "I'm Quinn's boyfriend."

"Quinney's boyfriend is a six foot tall brown headed idiot," Mr. Fabray shook his head menacingly, "You look like a bottle blonde fag." Sam didn't get the chance to respond.

"He's not a fag, Mr. Fabray," Blaine said, stepping smoothly in front of Sam, "But I am."

"Blaine, don't," Sam hissed, but neither man was paying attention.

"You," Russel Fabray sneered, wiping the back of his hand against his mouth, "You get out of my house."

"I'm sorry, sir," Blaine said politely, "But Quinn invited me here, and I'm not leaving until she asks me to."

In a move that prompted a sharp, "Daddy!" from Quinn's mouth, Mr. Fabray backhanded Blaine across the mouth, knocking him into the couch. Blaine straightened, but didn't even try to fight back. Quinn watched as her drunken father grabbed Blaine by his collar, forcing him to breath in the stale aroma coming from the older man's mouth.

"Don't you have any respect?" The man whispered, sneering as Blaine put his hands up beside his head. "Well?" And he began shaking the boy to get his point across. Even when it was clear he was hurting, Blaine didn't protest.

"Daddy, that's enough!" Quinn yelled, putting on her best HBIC voice as she ripped her father's hands off her friend. Blaine didn't do anything, not even pushing Mr. Fabray away. Quinn's mother stood in the doorway, stock still with a plate of cookies in her trembling hands.

"Why, you little…" His face was purpling with rage, and for the first time, Quinn was legitimately afraid of her father. She took a step backwards, giving Sam the opportunity to slide in front of her.

"Mr. Fabray, I don't want to have to fight you. But if it means protecting Quinn and her mother, I totally will," Sam said levelly. Quinn's father watched the boy, mentally calculating his chances, until with a sway, he turned his attention on his wife.

"I'm the head of this household," He slurred loudly at his wife, "You'll remember soon. You'll remember." And with a self satisfied grin, he stumbled back out the door. The four onlookers tried to ignore the horrifying sound of a car starting and pulling out the driveway.

"Oh, honey," Quinn's mom whispered, touching the thin line of blood coming from the corner of Blaine's mouth. Blaine pulled away, wincing as she touched the cut with a gentle fingertip. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine," Blaine said serenely. "Don't worry, I'm used to it. Um, where's your bathroom, please?" Mrs. Fabray gently led Blaine down the hall, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket as she went, probably calling the police.

As soon as she was gone, Quinn turned to her boyfriend, "Sam, what was that?"

Sam, for his part, looked stricken. "I'm really sorry, Quinn. I know he's your dad, and all, I just…"

"No, not that," Quinn shook her head, but accepted the hug Sam gave her. "Blaine. Why didn't he fight back?"

"Blaine?" Sam asked, "Ummm…"

"Look, I get that he's smaller than most of the guys at school. But my dad was drunk off his ass, I know Blaine could take him," Quinn argued. "He had to know that, he's not stupid."

"No, no, I get that," Sam said. "It's just, Blaine doesn't fight."

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Look, I know it sounds weird, but I know this guy. I slept with him for a year… that doesn't sound right… but anyway, I've seen him at my old school. I don't know why, but when it comes to physical fights, Blaine just shuts down. Maybe he's a pacifist, or something, I don't know," Sam said.

"Well, then, we have to protect him, don't we?" Quinn asked, more for herself than her boyfriend. After all, she didn't single-handedly rule the school last year for nothing.

3

From the very moment she woke up that morning and discovered that her stupid little brother had written the word, "Faggy" across the forehead of her life-size cardboard cut-out of Edward Cullen, Lauren Zizes had been out for blood.

She tore into her Milky Way viciously as she stalked through the halls, shoving jew-fro's stupid camera out of her face. She almost walked past the scene of the gay kid's new boyfriend – Blake, or something – getting beat up, again, by Karofsky.

It wasn't like she cared about him. Sure, he was kind of cute, and him showing up with Kurt meant that she was finally able to quit that stupid glee club. So, yeah, she may have listened in on the conversation a little. What was wrong with that?

"Please," Kurt's boyfriend said, "We can talk this out." Huh, wuss. Lauren began walking away.

"Shut up!" Karofsky roared. Lauren had no choice but to listen to the next part, Dave was such a loud talker, "Please? You're such a fag. I ought to carve the word 'faggy' into your forehead, you - "

And that was it. Lauren was generally a patient woman. But the reminder of her beloved Robert Pattinson's violation sent her into a rage.

It was all too simple, really. Put Karofsky in a quick choke-hold from behind, drop him to the floor. Nothing she hadn't done a million times in wrestling practice. She was almost offended by Blair's attempt to thank her.

"He was asking for it," She said, cracking her knuckles as she started back down the hall.

"Either way, thanks," And there was Blaise, trying to walk down the wall with her like they were friends. "I like you're glasses," He said suddenly. Lauren grunted.

"Are you trying to make fun of me, or something?" She asked.

"No, I really do. You have really nice eyes, has anyone ever told you that?"

Lauren grunted again, but only to hide her smile. No one had told her that before. 'Better be careful, Hummel,' she thought. 'I might just have my eye on this boyfriend of yours. Yep, that's right. Look out, half-filipino boy from glee club whose name I can't remember. The Zizes is gonna make you hers.'

4

Okay, Santana liked the new kid. He didn't freak out at her gay jokes and he kept his eyes off her chest when they talked. Which, yeah, he was gay, but it was nice all the same. Most importantly, he kept Kurt happy, which kept Brittany happy. And transferring from a preppy, smarmy private school paradise like Dalton to a hell hole like Mckinley in order to support your boyfriend; that was a brand of badass Santana could totally get behind. It was nothing Puck would do, that was for sure.

Unfortunately, the school transfer was as badass as he got.

Case in point; Santana sighed as she turned the corner and saw Azimio cornering him outside the choir room. New kid – alright, she knew his name was Blaine – was trying to look tough, but he had been through at least three swirlies today – she could always tell how many by how messy his hair had gotten – and the effort just came off as exhausted.

"Question, fag-boy," Azimio sneered, aiming one pudgy finger at Blaine's chest, the other hand was busy holding Blaine's shoulder against the door, "What did you do to my man, Karofsky? He's skipped putting all the other freaks in their place to get you, and I don't like it."

"Listen, I'm having kind of a rough day-" Blaine started, but it ended out in a cry of pain as Azimio slammed him against the wall, probably irritating another bruise. Santana shook her head, when would he learn that being polite got him nothing in a place like this?

"Why is Azimio beating up Blaine?" Brittany asked, sidling up beside her.

"Why do freaks like him ever get beat up?" Santana said, but it lacked her usual venom. Blaine looked genuinely upset, and Azimio wasn't letting up.

"I like Blaine," Said Brittany, "He lets me play with his hair when I get bored in math class."

"Come on, answer my question, homo," Azimio said, his voice rising to fill the room. When Blaine didn't answer, just staring at him with those big hazel eyes, he slammed him against the wall again. The sound of him trying to muffle his pain was the last straw as far as Santana was concerned.

"Okay, that's enough," Santana said, stalking in the boy's direction. "Azimio!"

The jock turned, looking for the source of her voice. His eyes landed on her chest first, and his sadistic grin turned lascivious. "Hey, girl. What you doing?"

Santana crossed her arms, "Don't you have something better to do?" She glanced at Blaine, making her point clear. "Let him go."

"Come on, baby girl," Azimio pouted, lifting Blaine off the floor. Freaking hobbit.

"I don't think I was asking you a question," Santana sneered, moving even closer. For once, Azimio looked away from her rack to her closing fist.

"Fine, then," He said, dropping Blaine and stepping back, "We'll talk later, homo."

"Unless you want to lose the only girl who's willing to screw your sorry ass, you won't bother him again," Santana warned. Azimio doubled back before leaving. Wise choice.

"Thanks, Santana," Blaine said softly, not meeting her gaze as he brushed hallway dirt off his butt.

"Don't worry about it, hobbit. Just be glad I decided to show up for glee early, for once."

Blaine shot her a smile that left her nervous, like he knew more than he let on. Brittany followed them into the classroom, asking thoughtfully, "Does making out count as a hobbit?"

5

So Artie and Tina had a… strained relationship, to say the least. But despite being in moderately happy relationships with other people, they still, on occasion, enjoyed each other's company. Tina loved Mike, but sometimes it was nice to talk to someone who didn't just see her as the other Asian. And Brittany was probably the most caring person Artie had ever met, but sometimes he wanted to unleash his inner nerd, without having to use half his brain power to understand Brittany's responses.

So when the cheerios and football players both had early morning practices, cheerios half an hour early as usual, Artie did not reject Tina's offer to push his wheelchair down onto the field.

They were just discussing the latest episode of 'Desperate Housewives' when they heard a voice from down the hall.

"Hey, guys. Are you heading down to the field, too? Great day for a practice."

"Isn't that Kurt's boyfriend?" Tina asked. Artie nodded, and silently Tina started pushing his chair down the hall.

"… Ummm, that's great then," Blaine started nervously, "But Kurt's waiting for me, so I should probably…"

"No, you don't," Karofsky's voice was dark, "Kurt may be on the Cheerios again, but that doesn't mean we want you sneaking around before practice."

"Yeah. What are you doing here, anyway? Trying to sneak a peek at a real man?" Azimio too; Tina started pushing Artie faster.

"Guys, listen," Blaine's trying to explain, "I have a boyfriend. I just want to watch his practice; I don't even like football players…"

An ominous thud and Karofsky's voice lowering even more dangerously, "What, we aren't good enough for you?"

"No, no, I just - "

"Shut up! You and Hummel, walking around, thinking your better than everyone else…"

"Yo, Karofsky, you're starting to get a little weird. Seriously, what's your problem, man?"

"Nothing, I just want to know who this lady man thinks he is-"

Karofsky never finished his sentence. Tina had put Artie's reputation as a human battering ram to good use. Karofsky didn't even see it coming until Artie's wheelchair took out his legs and he came crashing to the ground.

"Hey!"

Shannon Beiste had impeccable timing, growling as she walked over to the boys in a heap on the floor. "What is going on here?" She asked.

"Nothing," Blaine smiled brightly, walking over to the coach. Beiste looked him over for a moment, taking in the wrinkled clothes with a skeptical expression. Blaine's charming smile widened. Tina watched as her expression softened; Beiste had a well-known soft spot for Blaine Anderson despite the fact that he was far too short for the football team.

"Alright then," Beiste finally said gruffly, "Karofsky, Abrams, Azimio, get on the field. You coming to watch Kurt practice?" Blaine nodded, "Come sit by me, then." Tina heaved a sigh of relief; there was no way the guys would bother Blaine if he was around Beiste. She thought the wistful look Blaine gave the grounded Karofsky as he walked out onto the field must have been her imagination.

….

1 Time Blaine Managed to Save Himself;

Finn tried to be cool with Kurt's new boyfriend. For one thing, he was living at their house while he went to Mckinley, so he kinda had to like him. I mean, you didn't want to completely hate someone you stood a fair chance of catching naked at some point. Finn had seen Jacob Ben Israel naked once (long story, Jacob thought he was Rachel) and the memory was still not worked out of his system.

Blaine was pretty cool for the most part; he stayed in the guest room at night, not trying to sneak in to be with Kurt or anything. He was nice about helping Finn with his math homework, and he didn't make fun of his clothes or anything.

But on the other hand, it wasn't fair. He and Rachel were nowhere near getting back together, and Kurt's boyfriend got to move in with him. Blaine was like a new Sam, only worse because Blaine actually went for the solos in glee club. He was too short to play football; otherwise Beiste would give him QB for sure; she liked him way more than Finn, that was obvious. And Finn wasn't sure, but he had a sneaking suspicion that Rachel had let him help her get dressed before that dress rehearsal last week. No guy, gay or straight, should be allowed to see Rachel half-naked before he did.

But Finn's biggest problem with Blaine was that he was so darn polite.

That was okay when Blaine was talking to Burt or asking his mom to pass the potatoes. But when Karofsky was shoving him into lockers and punching him in the face, Blaine never did anything back. But if he was Kurt's boyfriend, he should be able to fight, right? Someone had to take care of Kurt, it was only fair with how small and… girly Kurt looked. Besides, Kurt was the closest thing to a brother Finn had, was it so wrong that Finn wanted him to have a boyfriend who could stand up for him?

So when Finn saw Kurt alone in the hall one day, looking kinda sad – something he rarely was since he and Blaine got back to Mckinley – he was instantly on alert.

"Hey, Kurt? Is something wrong?" Finn asked, sliding up next to his brother.

"Oh, hey Finn," Kurt sighed, shrugging his shoulder bag further up on his arm as he walked. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's Blaine."

"Do I need to beat him up?" Finn asked. It wouldn't be a tough task, that was for sure.

"What? No. He's not doing anything wrong and besides, I think Quinn and Rachel would collectively kill you if you tried."

Oh, yeah, that. The girls had been running an active campaign to help Blaine all week. Finn winced, his ex-girlfriends alone were scary enough without having them gang up on him. "Then what's the problem?"

Kurt sighed, "Karofsky's decided to make Blaine his new target."

"Why would he do that?" Finn asked. He saw something, tiny and unreadable, on Kurt's face for a moment before he shrugged it off.

"How should I know? All I care about is that Blaine's in danger here, and it's my fault. If it weren't for me, he wouldn't even be here. And if that wasn't bad enough, now Blaine's getting upset because he feels his masculinity is being questioned."

"Well…" Finn said slowly. Kurt glared at him.

"Once again, Finn, not all guys have to be muscle-bound ignoramuses. Blaine is plenty masculine, he doesn't always have to through his weight around like an insecure child to get noticed. I just don't want him feeling like he's not good enough to be with me just because-"

"He said that?" Finn asked.

"Apparently Tina and Artie got Karofsky to lay off the other day. Blaine's grateful that you guys are helping us out, but when you're getting shown up in the physical department by a girl and a kid in a wheelchair…" Kurt trailed off, rolling his eyes. Finn, on the other hand, could kind of see where Blaine was coming from.

"Well…" Finn said again.

"There is more to a guy than just brute strength, Finn," Kurt said in that maddeningly superior tone he always seemed to adopt when Finn was around. "There's intelligence and kindness and… well, look who I'm talking to."

"Hey," Finn started, but Kurt cut him off.

"Oh, not again," Kurt breathed, running to the edge of the hall, were Karofsky was holding Blaine up by his collar against the wall.

"You never answered my question, homo," Karofsky said, "You think you're better than me?"

"Ummm," Blaine said quietly. Apparently this was the wrong thing to say. Karofsky knocked Blaine against the wall with a force that was probably making stars pop up in front of his eyes.

"Hey!" Kurt yelled, running over to Karofsky, "You leave him alone!"

Karofsky stared down at Kurt with an expression that, for some reason, made Finn's skin crawl. With a casual yet terrifying show of anger, he dropped Blaine and shoved Kurt to the ground. In an instant, Burt's angry and ashamed "Where were you when all this was going on, huh?" flashed through Finn's mind. He stepped forward, ready to put Karofsky in his place.

"HEY!"

Finn stopped short. The scream had torn through the halls, making everyone stop in place and stare at the source. Blaine.

"Got a problem, homo?" Karofsky asked, turning around. Blaine's ridiculous eyebrows were drawn together, his face pale with fury.

"You don't touch him," Blaine said. "You have a problem with me, that's fine. You take it out on me. I swear, you ever lay a hand on Kurt again and I'll - "

"What?" Karofsky asked softly. He pushed a finger into Blaine's chest, then began slowly trailing it downward. Blaine slapped it away before it reached his stomach, "What'll you do, Blaine?"

Blaine looked away from Karofsky to lock eyes with his boyfriend. Kurt was still on the ground, looking between them with wide eyes. Something in the other boy's face changed as his dark eyes locked on Karofsky. "I'll do it," He whispered fiercely.

'That's what she said,' Finn's brain supplied, but it didn't seem to be very helpful in this situation. The anger in Blaine's face made it clear that this wasn't a come on, and the resulting fear in Karofsky's expression confirmed that.

"What are you talking about, homo?" Karofsky said softly, but his eyes rapidly darted around the room.

"You know what I'm talking about, Dave," Blaine hissed, getting right in Karofsky's face. "You back off of me and Kurt right now or I'll break into Figgins office and make good use of that intercom he has."

"You wouldn't dare," Karofsky whispered. His fist was clenching wildly against his side.

"Why, cause I'm so scared of you?" Blaine laughed, "You try to act all tough, Karofsky, but deep down, you know I have all the power. Guys like me are your worst nightmare; you should know better than to piss me off. Look at me, Dave; do you honestly think I'm joking?" Finn didn't even know what he was talking about, and he could tell Blaine meant business. Karofsky could too.

"Fine," Karofsky stalked away, leaving Blaine to tend to his boyfriend. Blaine rushed over to Kurt, helping him to his feet and beaming as he pulled the taller boy into a hug.

"You didn't have to do that," Kurt said, kissing Blaine gently on the cheek as he straightened out his boyfriend's collar. "I thought Karofsky was going to kill you."

"For you, Kurt? I totally did." Blaine grinned back, lacing his fingers through his boyfriends and proudly walking them down the hall. Finn followed behind, liking Kurt's boyfriend just a little bit more. Especially when Blaine added casually, "And Lauren's has been helping me with wrestling after school. Turns out I can be quite violent with the right motivation. If I can get her in a headlock while she's trying to kiss me, I don't even want to know how easy it would be to handle Dave Karofsky."


End file.
